versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Edna (Tales of Zestiria)
Edna (true name Hepshin Yulind) is one of the main characters in Tales of Zestiria. Background Edna is an Earth Seraph that was born on the same Earthpulse point as Eizen. Given that they had no other family, Eizen decided to look after Edna, taking her in as his sister. However, due to the deadly curse that affected Eizen, the Reaper's Curse, the two of them eventually had to live separately, afraid that Eizen's curse would result in misfortune for Edna. A thousand years later, Eizen became corrupted by malevolence and turned into a dragon, but he returned to Edna's side. The girl took care of Eizen to the best of her abilities, but she knew that at some point, she would have to kill him to release him from his pain. Edna joined the Shepherd Sorey in his quest to defeat the Lord of Calamity, hoping that she could learn of a way to save Eizen. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level (Capable of creating black holes. Contributed to the defeat of Heldalf, who created a sun and a moon within his domain.) Speed: Faster than Light '(Can escape the pull of her own black holes. Can keep up with Zaveid, who can react to the Kaleidos Ray arte, which makes use of realistic light.) 'Durability: Large Star Level (Can survive producing her own black holes. Can take hits from those stronger than her, such as Heldalf.) Hax: Invisibility, Soul Manipulation, Purification, Gravity Manipulation, Healing. Intelligence: Above Average (Has lived for over a thousand years, and as such, has great knowledge of the world she lives in.) Stamina: High (Can travel and fight for extended periods of time without much rest.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Invisibility:' Edna is a Seraph, a natural spirit that's invisible to normal humans. Only those with sharp spiritual resonance can interact with her. She can infuse mana into items in order to make them invisible as well. *'Soul Manipulation:' Edna is capable of harming Phantom Hellions, which are sentient corrupted souls without a physical body. *'Purification:' Afted becoming a Sub Lord to Lailah, Edna gained the ability to purify those corrupted by malevolence. However, some evil beings are far too corrupted to be purified. *'Earth Manipulation:' Edna is an Earth Seraph, and as such, she can control the earth itself and form rock structures to use in combat. She is also able to aid her movements with this ability by propelling herself by shifting the ground beneath her. It also allows her to manipulate gravity to a certain degree. *'Water, Ice, Wind Manipulation:' Although they're not her main elements, Edna can make use of water and wind-based artes. *'Giant's Strength:' A benefit from being an Earth Seraph that grants Edna enhanced strength. *'Black Hole Generation:' Edna has the ability to generate miniature black holes for her attacks. Techniques *'Fair Weather Thrust:' Jabs enemies by extending the handle of a closed umbrella. A good opener for a combo starting from a distance. *'Rainbow Bolt:' Concentrates mana into the caster's umbrella, then opens the umbrella to discharge. *'Raining Gravity:' Imbues the umbrella with mana that creates a gravitational field, then opens the umbrella to release it. *'Hailing Downpour:' A triple volley fired from the umbrella. *'Sunshine Swing:' Edna swings her folded umbrella upward or to a side. *'Rainy Punt:' Opens the umbrella to hover mysteriously in the air while delivering a double kick. *'Stormy Rain:' A frontal charge with an open, spinning umbrella. Allows the caster to advance while ignoring projectiles. *'Weather Vane:' Jumps, then drives an open umbrella into the ground and spins. *'Cloudy Swirl:' Performs a giant swing with a closed umbrella. *'Snowy Fall:' Hovers gently in the sky with the umbrella, spinning it to scatter icy mana projectiles. *'Petal Whirlwind:' Swings the umbrella three times in an elegant dance, accompanied by wind attacks. *'Rock Lance:' A seraphic arte that impales foes with a rocky lance summoned from the ground. Earth artes have a chance to inflict Slow. *'Air Pressure:' Creates a gravitational field to crush enemies. *'Final Embrace:' Traps enemies with a cold blast and seals them in a block of ice. *'Rock Trigger:' Time-delayed arte. Activates in response to an enemy Edna attacks in a 10-hit or higher combo, piercing them with rocks. *'Gravitrigger:' Time-delayed arte. Activates in response to an enemy Edna attacks in a 20-hit or higher combo, creating a gravitational field. *'Quake Trigger:' Time-delayed arte. Activates in response to an enemy Edna attacks in a 30-hit or higher combo, running them through with myriad rock lances. *'Soul Syphon:' Deals non-elemental damage to a single enemy. Has a chance of inflicting Paralysis and steals the Arte Defense Up effect from the enemy. *'Barrier:' Restores a small amount of HP to an ally and any other allies in a short range nearby, and temporarily increases Defense. *'Healing Circle:' Restores a moderate amount of HP to an ally and any other allies in a medium range nearby, and removes Slow. *'Terra Mine:' One of Edna's Mystic Artes. Edna raises her left foot and stomps the ground, causing a crack to travel toward the target, and a pinnacle then appears below the target, sending them high into the air. Edna spins around twice, charging power as a sphere of energy begins to form from the tip of her parasol. She then points her parasol at the target, which is about to land on the ground, and opens her parasol, releasing the sphere of energy, which sends the target to the pinnacle behind it, causing a powerful explosion. *'Shooting Stars:' Edna's strongest Mystic Arte. She fires a barrage of Earth-elemental bullets from her umbrella, which she is riding. Next, she flies by her enemy, who is attacked by a circle of ice shards. In the air, atop her umbrella, Edna is surrounded by a brown emblem, and from tips of her left hand's fingers, she releases a black hole on her enemy, which explodes in a gold light with a purple aura when it makes contact with her opponent. As the arte finishes, Edna flies off her umbrella in the foreground. Equipment *'Umbrella:' A magical item with water affinity that Edna uses in battle by striking the enemy with it. She can use it to channel mana and shoot various elemental projectiles. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Her Giant's strength allows the user to casually shatter massive boulders. *Encased Eizen in a large stone. *When armatized with Sorey, created the foundation for a large bridge. *Helped defeat Cardinal Forton, who caused a storm to surround the city of Pendrago. *In the Tales of the Rays crossover game, she can harm foes capable of surviving the Black Hole arte. Speed/Reactions *Kept up with Dullahan, whose movements were fast enough to generate a mach cone. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Helped defeat General Landon. *Helped defeat the corrupted version of Morgrim. *Received the power of the Empyrean Eumacia. *Helped defeat the dragon Tiamat. *Killed her brother Aizen. Weaknesses *Seraphic artes take a bit of time to charge. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Tales Category:Bandai Namco Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Large Star Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators